Maldito Alcohol KIRIASU
by Lucrezia WR
Summary: Las consecuencia del Alcohol, en una cita casi perfecta


_"No podía ni mirarla a los ojos. El perdón no era una opción para así mismo por lo que le había hecho, se había comportado como un animal con Asuna y todo... por el maldito alcohol"_

**Maldito seas, Alcohol**

**#MeriikuriSAOmasu**

—¡Onii chan! ¿Cuánto más falta?— su hermana se encontraba reprochándole. Ya habían caminado dos horas - sin contar las demás horas de viaje - hasta llegar al lugar que Liz les había indicado. La herrera había propuesto una reunión en las aguas termales en Kusatsu con el objetivo de celebrar fin de año, aunque en un principio era para festejar navidad, el problema radicó cuando Asuna anunció que se iba de viaje con su familia y regresaba el 31 de diciembre.

—Falta poco Suguha. Practicas Kendo ¿no? Esto no debe ser un problema para ti— Su hermana se había balanceado hacia él, dándole golpecitos suaves en el pecho.

—¡Serás tonto Onii chan!

Caminaron un poco más, hasta que por fin llegaron. La mayoría del lugar estaba rodeado de piedras, las casas eran artesanales manteniendo su color blanco y café que daba la sensación de estar mucho tiempo atrás, el sitio se encontraba resguardado por un muro de cerámica tipo celdas que no llegaban a más del pecho de un hombre de altura promedio. Una bella joven los recibió, kirito dijo el nombre de la chica que reservó el local, la muchacha actuando de inmediato les dio a los dos jóvenes sus respectivos usos de aseo y vestimenta.

Al entrar a las aguas termales tenían que separarse, el pelinegro se desvistió por completo en el__onsen, al momento,pasó por su mente la imagen de su amada sonriéndole con honestidad, avergonzado de sus pensamientos giro la cabeza en forma negativa con un leve sonrojo en su rostro.

Al entrar, se encontró con sus dos colegas de SAO: Klein y Agil.

Se sorprendió al comparase con ellos dos su físico, él era tan delgado, y aunque había hecho ejercicio estos últimos años, no era ni na sombra de la forma del cuerpo de sus dos colegas. Decepcionado, avanzó hasta donde ellos al _utaseyu_

—Hey kirito ¿qué tal el viaje?— dijo Klein levantado su mano hasta el hombre del pelinegro.

—No me molestes Klein, sabes muy bien que no me gustan los viajes.

—¿Qué pasa con ese sentido del humor Kirito?— Agil había notado su incomodidad

—_Desapareció al darse cuenta de algo..._— murmuró

—¿Dijiste algo?— Dijeron los dos en unísono.

—Olvídenlo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

—¡Es una pena Asuna, de verdad hubiera estado genial hacer esto en navidad!— La herrera fingía sufrimiento algo exagerado mientras se dirigía a Asuna.

—Perdón, Liz.—Asuna bajó su mirada e hiso una mueca de disgusto. Silica, Suguha y Shinon le lanzaron una mirada asesina a la peli rosada*.

—¿Pero qué dices?—Abrasó a Asuna—Nunca te reprocharía nada Asuna. Además deberías agradecérmelo, hay una posibilidad de que Kirito esté observándote a escondidas

Asuna de inmediato reaccionó y se ruborizó al extremo. Suguha le dio golpecitos en la cabeza a su amiga.

—No seas boba Liz, Onii chan no es un pervertido.

Shinon se alejó de ellas, recogió sus piernas hasta su barbilla y bajó su mirada, murmuraba cosas sin sentido.

—Vale, vale pero ya déjame— La hermana de Kazuto accedió y Liz sollozaba en forma chibi.

—Creo que yo saldré, mis dedos se está arrugando.—Asuna se levantó, recogió su toalla y se dirigió al _kanji._

Al terminar de ubicarse el yukata, escuchó la voz de su amado a gritos, la estaba llamando. Desesperada, corrió hasta su encuentro, el sitio tenía un olor desagradable Klein y Agil estaban tomados al igual que el pelinegro, algo que sorprendió a Asuna de golpe ya que sabía que Kazuto no era bebedor.

—¡Asuna!— Su amado la llamó otra vez, Asuna se acercó a él, definitivamente olía a Alcohol.

—Kirito kun, has bebido demasiado—Asuna intentaba quitarle la botella que sostenía firme el pelinegro.

—¡Asuna te amo!¡Te amo!—Kazuto empujó a la castaña hacia el suelo y se ubicó arriba de ella, Asuna sentía aún más fuerte el olor a Alcohol—Te amo Asuna.

—Kirito kun, aquí no, está viendo...— Su amado no le hiso caso. Kazuto besó con suavidad el cuello de Asuna, acercándose más a ella con la necesidad de hacerla suya, el aroma a fragancia de un virgen rosal era tan exquisito para él, quería sentir una vez más el cuerpo de Asuna, proclamándolo de su pertenecía, alzó el muslo de su amada con brusquedad, los besos y sus carisias se iban intensificando con cada rose.

—Kazuto kun... por favor para...—¿Qué estaba haciendo? Se alzó al encuentro de la mirada de Asuna, unas lágrimas solitarias salían de sus ojos. No, eso no era lo que quería Asuna. La estaba obligando a hacer algo que ella no le apetecía en ese momento —Kazuto para por favor— La levantó de inmediato, limpió sus lágrimas.

—Yo, lo siento Asuna. No quis...—Su frase fue interrumpida por la herrera, que había entrado a la habitación de golpe.

—¿Qué rayos le haces a Asuna? ¡Kirito!—Liz arrebató de los brazos de Kazuto a Asuna que temblaba del miedo.

—Yo no, yo quiero disculparme con Asuna...

—Ahora no, con ese estado en el que estas. No.

**.**

**.**

**.**

No podía ni mirarla a los ojos. El perdón no era una opción para así mismo por lo que le había hecho, se había comportado como un animal con Asuna y todo... por el maldito alcohol

—Maldito seas, Alcohol— Murmuró. Su cabeza aún le dolía su brazo se mantenía encima de ella ¿Qué le podía decir a Asuna? ¿Rompería con él? ¿Por qué diablos aceptó beber un trago?

Se levantó de su sitio, tenía que salir de allí.

Al salir se encontró cara a cara con su amada, quiso salir corriendo pero fue detenido de golpe por la mano de Asuna.

—Kirito kun, sentémonos juntos.—Kirito asintió

Encontraron un lugar donde sentarse, los demás ya estaban recogiendo sus cosas y Liz aún estaba hablado con la dama que se habían encontrado ayer Suguha y él. Estaban solos y el silencio reinaba.

—Asuna perdóname. No quise hacerte daño, eres lo más importante de mi vida, Lo siento tanto...

—No hay problema kirito kun, sólo que me sorprendió.— Su amada lo miró a los ojos con seriedad

—Soy un imbécil. ¿Quieres que lo haga o no?

—¿hum?

—Alejarme de ti, para siempre. Me comporté como un animal, no merezco estar a tu lado.

Asuna giró su cabeza en forma negativa, gesto que sorprendió a kazuto.

—Acepto todo de ti porque te amo. Solo deseo que estés junto a mí.— La castaña acomodó su cabeza en el hombro del pelinegro.

—Prometo que nunca más sucederá otra situación como esta Asuna

Kazuto depositó un suave beso en la cabeza de su amada seguida por carisias.


End file.
